Perceptions of Love
by Cypher113
Summary: A branch off of my story "Shnovak"... We all know what Casey and Silas think of their relationship, but what do their co-workers and friends think?
1. Stabler

**Title: **Perceptions of Love

**Fandom: **Law & Order: SVU

**Pairing: **Casey/OC

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **N/A (Well, for the actual series anyway… Spoilers for my story 'Shnovak')

**Disclaimers: **I only own Mr. Shag, everyone else belongs to Dick…

**AN: **Well, my second fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy.

Basically, it's other people's view on Silas and Casey's relationship. It takes place during 'Shnovak', but they're just kinda… stand-alone one-shots, I guess. But still, I'd advise reading my other story, just so you know what's going on.

Also be warned, it's going to be very cheesy, and fluffy… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Stabler

Elliot looked around the restaurant; Silas Shag was not only rich, but he had good taste.

A few weeks ago, Kathy had come into the precinct to give him a new shirt and bumped into Casey. The two got talking (Kathy was very excited to hear that she and Silas had stopped fighting and were actually dating), and Casey said something along the lines of 'double date' and Kathy was all over it.

Now here the four of them were, in the fanciest restaurant Elliot had ever seen being led to a private table by a waiter who knew Silas and Casey by name.

"Here you are, Mr. Shag, Ms. Novak, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler." The waiter motioned to a table. Silas and Casey sat on one side, Elliot and Kathy on the other.

"Shall I start you off with drinks?" The waiter asked.

"The usual for both of us." Casey said, motioning to Silas.

"Oh," Kathy smiled. "They have a usual!"

"I'll have whatever's on tap." Elliot was a simple Irish man; he just wanted a beer.

Kathy picked up a thick leather bound book filled with drinks. "Look, El! They have a whole book just for the drinks!"

Elliot smiled a bit. "I see that."

"Casey, what do you recommend?"

"The Merlot '47 is fantastic, as is the Barbaresco '54." She looked at the elderly waiter. "But my opinion is nothing compared to Maurice's."

"What do you have for white wines?" Kathy asked Maurice.

Maurice smiled. "I have just the thing for you. I shall return shortly."

As the waiter walked away, Elliot looked at his wife. "You are just loving this."

Kathy smiled. "This place is fantastic. I can't believe you two come here all the time!"

Casey smiled at Silas. "He took me here on our first date."

Elliot picked up the menu. "Holy Jesus!" His eyebrows shot up. "This stuff sound great, but…"

"But don't worry about the prices." Silas pushed his menu away a bit; he already knew what he was getting. "I've got that covered."

"Oh, no." Kathy shook her head. "You can't pay for us!"

"It doesn't help to argue." Casey laughed and threaded her fingers into Silas'; Elliot had seen them peck each other on the cheek every now and then, but they didn't get too intimate at work, so it was a kind of weird seeing them act all… couplely.

Maurice was back with their drinks; a glass of whiskey was set before of Silas, a glass of red for Casey, a tall foaming beer in front of Elliot, and a glass of white for Kathy.

"May I take your orders?" He asked.

"The usual." Silas said between sips of his whiskey.

"Ug, you always get the salmon." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Hey just because you don't like fish, doesn't mean you need to take it out on my love for salmon." He looked at the Stablers. "I've been on the quest for the perfect salmon."

"We are ranked second after a place out in Sicily." Maurice interjected. "We're still tweaking our recipe trying to get the number one spot."

"Well if Silas is paying, I'll have the thirty-two ounce rib-eye." Elliot said, handing his menu to Maurice.

"I'll have… the chicken pasta with alfredo." Kathy handed Maurice her menu.

"I guess I'll have the usual too." Casey said.

"I want a bite." Silas let her know.

"Of what?" Elliot asked.

"Shrimp and angel hair with some fantastic sauce I can't even pronounce." She looked at Silas. "And no, you may not have a bite." Silas just rolled his eyes.

"Sounds delicious." Kathy smiled taking a sip of her drink. "Wow, this is fantastic!"

Elliot took a sip of his drink; he was expecting a name brand, but this was no normal beer. It was easily the best beer he'd ever had. "You're right; this is fantastic."

"Probably the Oktoberfest brew." Silas examined the beer. "Yep, it is. It's lighter than the winter brew."

"They brew their own beer here?" Elliot was impressed.

"Yessir."

"So," Kathy looked over the young couple. "I'm so glad you two are finally together, after all those months of fighting. Elliot used to come home, frustrated at how you two would go at it like cats and dogs."

"How did you two get together?" Elliot asked; Olivia and Casey had alluded to it a few times, but he had never heard the whole story.

"Well, do you remember that summer when it was so hot, the generator overheated and we lost power?" Silas asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, Casey and I got stuck in one together." Silas chuckled. "We were in that elevator for… an hour?"

"An eternity." Casey corrected. "Things got heated up and…"

Kathy raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And now we're here." Silas said quickly, so they wouldn't have to go into detail about exactly how they had gotten together.

Kathy nodded her head, with a sly smiled. "We'll come back to that later."

Maurice had returned and set each of their plates in front of their respective owners, and it took all of Elliot's self-control not to devour the beautiful looking steak in front of him.

Once Maurice left, Kathy held up her glass. "A toast; to Silas' deep pockets, fantastic drinks, and fine dinning."

"Chin-chin." They all clinked glasses, and tucked into their meals.

Silas and Casey went to take a bit of their dishes when their elbows knocked. Elliot had known it, but never really put it together; Silas was a lefty. Silas and Casey looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"We've never had this problem before!" Casey laughed.

"Well it is customary for couples to sit across from each other." Silas smiled.

Elliot smiled at the laughing couple. They reminded Elliot of him and Kathy when they first started dating; he hoped that they could stay like this for the rest of their lives.

XXX

Well, do you like it? Do you get the jist of it? Or should I just delete it? Let me know!


	2. Cragen

Cragen

Eighteen hours. Eighteen long, god-awful hours. While Casey usually didn't help out during interrogation, she and her newly outed boyfriend, Silas Shag, tag teamed on a suspect, who was a lawyer and also a fantastic liar.

Just the kind of perp the two could take on for eighteen hours.

Good ADA bad fed, Good fed bad ADA, they tag teamed, took him solo, tried every trick in the book. Cragen remembered watching the intense interview…

"_Mr. Ranch, do you know why you're here?" Casey asked, her voice frosty._

"_Your friend over there told me that I'm being charged with rape and murder." Brian Ranch leaned back with a smile. "But I both think we know that's not true, Ms. Novak."_

"_Well, DNA evidence doesn't lie, Mr. Ranch." Silas informed him. "Your DNA was found inside Kelsey Rivers."_

"_And we all know there's only one way for that to get there…" Casey said with a click of her tongue._

"_We had sex!" Ranch arched an eyebrow. "Consensual sex. Last I checked, that wasn't a crime."_

"_Yeah, but you were the last person to be seen with her, alive." Silas leaned in close to Ranch. "We have witnesses."_

_Ranch smiled coolly at Silas. "If you had more than witnesses, I'd already be in jail, wouldn't I?"_

_Outside looking into the interrogation room, Cragen sighed; this was going to be a long interrogation, but if anyone could break this guy, it was Casey and Silas._

Finally, as it felt like time was slipping away, the two of them finally cracked him.

"_Listen Brian, we know you did it!" Silas shouted at Ranch. "I can see the satisfaction all over your face!" He grabbed the back of Ranch's head, and forced him to look at the pictures of the crime scene; Silas could see the look of pleasure and satisfaction on Ranch's face, but like Casey told him every single day "Microexpressions aren't admissible in court."_

_Casey glanced at her watch; They only had about three hours left._

"_I did not kill that girl!" Ranch told Silas; Ranch was sweating a bit now and Cragen knew that it would only take a little bit more to push him over the edge. "I was at a bar!"_

_Casey paused, and looked at the window for a second, then at Silas. "You were at a bar?" Casey asked quietly._

"_Yes! That's what I said, damnit!"_

_Emerald eyes locked with sapphire, then both glared down at Ranch. Cragen smiled, knowing they had him._

"_You said you were at home on the other side of town…"_

_Ranch paled, realizing his mistake. "I was at a bar right down the street…"_

"_What was the name of the bar?"_

"_Uhh… the… Red Tail…"_

"_Really?" Casey asked in mock surprise. "Because the bar where our witnesses said they saw you with Kelsey was called the Blue Tail."_

"_That can't be just a coincidence, can it Ms. Novak?" Silas asked._

"_I've been doing this job long enough to know that there are no coincidences, so no, Mr. Shag," Casey leaned in and stared Ranch right in the eye. "This isn't just a coincidence."_

_Ranch backed up. "You can't prove anything." He stammered._

"_We can't?" Silas said with a smile. "We have a picture of a man leaving the bar with Kelsey that looks a hell of a lot like you, we have witnesses who have IDed you, we have your DNA, and now we have this gaping hole in your story."_

_Ranch looked from Casey to Silas and back. "I want to make a deal. Man-one, fifteen to life possibility of parole."_

_Casey smiled. "I'll talk to the DA."_

As Fin took him down to central booking, Silas let Cragen know that he and Casey were going to take a quick cat-nap in the crib.

They had disappeared for about five hours; since Casey had arraignment in a few hours, Cragen decided to go and check on them. He peeked into the widow on the door and smiled.

Casey and Silas were squeezed onto one bed, the fed's body curled around the young ADA's, his coat wrapped around her. Casey looked sound asleep, her head pressed into the crook of his neck.

Silas on the other hand was awake, his hand running over her back, his nose buried into her strawberry-blonde hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Silas saw Cragen and gave a nod.

He gave Casey a soft shake, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering something into her ear.

She stirred and snuggled closer to him, pulling the jacket up over her face.

He whispered something else in her ear, and Casey's green eyes shot open. She threw the jacket off, jumped out of bed, said something to Silas, and quickly left the room, brushing past Cragen with a quick "Good morning."

A few minutes later, Silas walked out, suit rumpled a bit, black hair sticking up in every which direction.

"How'd you manage to get her up and out that quickly?" Cragen asked.

Silas smiled. "Told her if she didn't get her ass down arraignment soon, Donnelly would cut _my_ balls off for not getting her up in time."

Cragen chuckled. "Well that would be bad."

Silas nodded. "Well, I'd better get down to my office, or my boss'll cut my balls off."

Cragen put a hand on Silas' shoulder. "Nice work, Agent. Let Casey know too."

Silas gave Cragen a small smile, as he walked off. Cragen had to admit, he liked how they were all on the same side now.

XXX

Well, I'm glad at least SOMEONE likes this story enough to review it… Now, I'll have to get nasty; I want more reviews or I take the next chapter hostage, mkay? I know there are more of you reading this! Got it? Good. NOW REVIEW! DO IT! DO IT NOW!


	3. Donnelly

Donnelly

Silas Shag was an idiot. A stupid hothead. Donnelly had no choice; she had to put him in contempt of court.

She felt bad for him though, after all he had been the one who presented the profile of a suspected serial killer, the most invested in this case, the one who had personally told the victims families that he would stick the needle in the bastard's arm himself.

Too bad you needed more than a profile to get a conviction. So when Donnelly had thrown out the case on the grounds that the People had not met their burden of proof, Silas, who had been standing in the back of the courtroom, said just loudly enough for Donnelly to hear, "This is a joke."

She had asked him what he had said, and with a snort he just said it again. She asked him why he thought this was all a joke. He proceeded to tell her how he knew that this man was guilty, and that Donnelly knew it too.

Now up until this point, Donnelly was having one of the worst days she had had in a long time, and was so pissed, she just called Silas in contempt, and had the bailiffs escort him down to the tombs.

Ok, so maybe she _did_ have a choice.

In hindsight, she had been unfair to the young agent, so she had the charge dropped, and was making her way down to the tombs to let him out herself, and to apologize for being such a… 'cold heartless bitch', or at least that's what Donnelly thought he had snarled at her in Italian as the court officers led him out. The person who translated, or at least attempted to, was a defense attorney who said she hadn't spoken the language in years, so Donnelly was going to let that one slide.

She was just about to enter the lock up with the guard, when she heard two people arguing; she motioned to guard to stop so they could listen.

"Casey, I'm sorry, ok? I just-"

"Lost it? Yeah, that was special."

"Maybe of you had done your job he wouldn't have walked!"

"_My job_? What about you and the detectives? I worked with what I was given, which wasn't that much! If you had found some real evidence, Donnelly wouldn't have dismissed the case!"

Donnelly peaked around the corner to see a very disheveled looking Silas Shag leaning against the bars of the cell, scowling at Casey Novak, who was giving him a frosty glare, arms crossed. Every time Donnelly had seen the couple, they were madly in love, never fighting, the perfect couple; it was nice to know that they argued for real like any other couple, and not like one of the fake fights they had when they were keeping their relationship a secret. The competent one both of their faces could have easily started World War III; this was far worse than any of their fake fights Donnelly had witnessed before they were outed.

"Maybe I should let you rot in here for a little while."

Silas' face softened. "Case…"

"Don't you dare 'Case' me!" She snapped. "You looked like an idiot in court today, you made SVU look incompetent, and you made me looked like a fool! You deserve a night or two in here; it'll be good for you."

Donnelly knew it was time to step in before they killed each other and before Silas could retort , she stepped into the light. "But if he's in here, that means he can't do his job and find some way to throw that son-of-a-bitch in jail." Casey and Silas both looked at her, completely surprised. "I've expunged the contempt record; I know you didn't mean it, Agent Shag. Even the obscenities in Italian." Casey shot Silas another nasty look; she had heard the comment, but since Romantic and Germanic languages were so different, she had no idea what he had said, and was even more pissed off now that she knew.

Donnelly waved her hand, and an officer came over and unlocked the door. Silas grabbed his suit jacket and stepped out.

Donnelly smiled at the couple; they just exchanged glares at each other. "Kiss and make up, or whatever it is you do when you're mad at each other. Then go fine some more evidence to put that bastard away."

Silas looked at Casey and visa versa. After a moment of silence, Silas held out his hand; Casey took it.

XXX

This one's a little shorter, and I'm sorry about that.

Well, four reviews, three chapters… lookin' for maybe a little bit more, so pretty, pretty please review!


	4. Huang

Huang

The FBI hosted a charity gala every Christmas; while it wasn't as formal as he heard the District Attorney's was, it definitely wasn't as fun as the NYPD's, where Elliot and Fin took him out to the parking lot where the _real_ liquor was. That was a fun party.

But the FBI gala was kind of a nice balance between the two; it was a classy, but relaxed. While it wasn't a white-tie affair, per say, every agent here was dressed to kill. The men was all wearing custom made tuxedos and the women were all wearing colorful dresses, making the dance floor look like the night sky with different colored stars.

Huang walked around the edge of the dance floor, looking at the couples dance to the orchestra playing up on the stage.

A woman in an emerald green dress on the edge of the dance floor caught his eye and waved to him. The man she was dancing with looked at who she was waving at, and waved at Huang too. "Hey, George!" They stopped dancing and walked over to him.

Casey Novak and Silas Shag looked like a couple cut out of a magazine. Silas was wearing a black on black pinstripe suit, with a jacket that brushed his knees, and a waistcoat that matched Casey's emerald green strapless gown.

They looked every bit the happy couple, Silas' arm wrapped around her waist, Casey leaning into his body, both of them flashing their thousand watt smiles.

"Hi guys, nice to see you." Huang smiled at them. "Looks like you're both having a good time."

"Yeah…" Casey looked around. "This party isn't as good as the NYPD's charity ball, though. If you could even call it a ball…"

Huang laughed, remembering the night and how the two were one pair of happy drunks. "You can say that again."

"Yeah, but wait until the head of the anti-terrorism spikes the punch." Silas chuckled. "Then the _real_ party gets started…"

"Man, I wish someone would spike the punch at the DA's Christmas gala." Casey shook her head, her gently curled strawberry-blonde hair shining in the light. "I would love to see some of those prosecutors drunk out of their minds. They'd be much more fun to talk to when they're completely inebriated."

"Donnelly would flip a _shit_." Silas said. "As would McCoy."

"Branch would be all over it, though." Casey said with a chuckle. "He'd just say 'Someone get me another glass!' And maybe we could sneak something into McCoy and Liz's drinks… I have a feeling they're very happy drunks." The three of them laughed.

"So," Silas motioned around with his free arm. "What do you think about all of this?"

Huang shrugged. "Eh, it's all bureaucratic. I'm going home soon. How about you two?"

"We're probably going to stay for a little bit longer; I want to hear what bullshit comes out of Mr. Robert S. Muller _the third's_ mouth though." Silas chuckled. Since most of the agents from the Northeast were at this gala, the Director of the FBI thought he'd stop by and talk about, oh, how good of a job they were all doing, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Well, I just want to say for the punch." Casey said. "You need to introduce me to this head of anti-terrorism guy."

Huang smiled. "He is quite the character. Well, when he's not hunting down terrorists." They three of them chuckled. "I like you dress, by the way, Casey."

Casey smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, it's nice to see her in something other than a power suit once and a while." Silas ran his fingers over Casey's gown.

"This is the third time this month you've seen me in a nice dress!" Casey playfully hit him.

"You'd win every case if you wore stuff like this, instead stuff like the green power suit." Silas' nose scrunched a bit at the thought of that one particular outfit.

"I thought you liked that suit!"

"Well, I'll leave you two then, before this turns ugly." Huang smiled. "I hope you both have a good evening."

"Thanks, you too." And with that, Casey and Silas waved good bye and walked back onto the dance floor, immediately loosing themselves in each other, waltzing around, laughing, smiling, and exchanging kisses.

Huang smiled at them; they looked the perfect couple, and he hoped that they could stay that way for a while.

XXX

Sorry for another short one… They're all kinda short though, if you haven't noticed…

YES MORE REVIEWS! Thank you all!

Anyone watch this week's SVU? And by that I mean did anyone watch the previews for next week? I don't know about y'all, but I'm pumped…

In response to some my ever loyal readers:

SilvrBlade: Actually Fin's the one I'm having the hardest time coming up with right now. So if you or anyone else has suggestions for him, they would be greatly appreciated…

EOsvu, it's always a pleasure to see you on the review boards :)

Ranowa: Yeah, Donnelly's not my favorite character, but I try not to think about that poor excuse for an episode that much… Glad you're enjoying it, though.

7Seven7: I'm sorry… Hope this is ASAP enough for ya…

So yes, I liked all the reviews so, please, keep 'em comin'!


	5. Munch

Munch

Munch walked into Part Forty-Eight and took a seat next to Silas Shag. Munch grunted a 'good morning' to the federal agent; Silas smiled back. "Good morning, Munch."

Munch rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Why are you so chipper this morning?"

Silas shrugged. "I've been up for about… six hours, and had about three cups of coffee."

Munch let out a whistle. "Wow, I don't function properly before ten. I respect people who do, Mr. Shag."

"All rise for the honorable Judge Petrovsky." The bailiff called out beofre Silas could thank him. Everyone in the courtroom rose until Petrovsky took her seat on the bench.

"Alright, Ms. Novak, call your first witness." Petrovsky told Casey.

"The People call Lisa Jacobs."

Lisa, one of the last people to see the defendant leave a dance club with the victim, took a seat in the witness box; she was sworn in, and Casey began her questioning.

Munch glanced at Silas; the corners of his mouth were turned upward slightly. Munch followed Silas' eyes and found that he was staring right at the ADA's ass. Not that Munch could blame Silas, Casey had a very nice body, if Munch did (or even could) say so himself, and if he and the ADA were dating, he knew he'd spend most of his time in court staring at her ass too.

"What are you staring at my girlfriend's ass?" Silas whispered, eyebrows raised.

Munch was yanked out of his thoughts by the agent's voice. "I-I was not staring at your girlfriend's ass!" he stammered back.

Silas' eyebrows almost hit his hairline, and he smiled a bit. "Sure." Munch turned red; he felt a bit like a creep, and was glad Silas was so easy-going. Any other guy might have slugged Munch for staring like a pervert.

"Objection, your Honor!" Lionel Granger stood up. "Calls for speculation!"

"Sustained." Petrovsky glared at Casey from over the tops of her glasses. "Watch it Ms. Novak…"

Next to Munch, Silas let out a soft chuckle. Munch glanced over at the agent for what felt like the thousandth time. "Sorry." Silas mumbled; Munch rolled his eyes.

Casey continued her questioning, when Granger stood up again. "Objection!"

"Overruled; I'm allowing the question."

Next to Munch, Silas frowned. Munch was getting a little curious now; What the hell was going on right now?

Granger objected again, and again he was overruled.

"Nothing further." Casey had that look on her face that said 'Yep, the jury just bought it'. Munch noticed the ADA's eyes meet Silas', and Munch saw a fleeting ghost of a smile on her face, just before she sat down.

Granger stood up to being his cross-examination. A few minutes in, Granger began bullying Lisa, who looked terrified out of her mind.

"Objection!" Casey shot up out of her seat. "Badgering!"

Petrovsky gave Granger the same look she had given Casey a few minutes ago. "Sustained. Like I told Ms. Novak, watch it Mr. Granger."

Next to Munch, Silas let out a small exasperated sigh. Munch looked at Silas. "What is it?"

Silas smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

The cross-examination continued, and Casey shot up again. "Objection! Relevance?"

Granger looked at Petrovsky. "Goes to the witness's credibility."

"Overruled."

Munch glanced over at Silas; he was grinning broadly now. "Why are you smiling? Granger is tearing our witness apart!"

Silas glanced at Munch. "Sorry… It's just…"

Munch raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Silas chuckled. "When she's questioning a witness and the defense objects, if the judge overrules it, I have to buy her a drink; when she gets sustained, she has to buy me a drink. When she objects to something and gets sustained I have to buy her a drink; When she gets overruled she has to buy me a drink."

Munch raised his eyebrows in understanding. "The justice department's idea of a drinking game."

Silas smiled. "Exactly."

Munch didn't say anything at first. "What's the score?"

Silas chuckled. "Three to two, Casey."

"I know I sound terrible for saying this, but you'd better hope she gets overruled a few more times."

Silas looked over at Munch and grinned. "She's actually a lot of fun when she's drunk; I'm kind of hoping I loose tonight."

Munch laughed; he remembered what it was like to have little games at only he and whichever wife he was with at the time knew about.

"Objection!"

"Sustained."

Next to him, Silas smiled again; Munch knew the young fed was going to get lucky tonight. Very lucky.

XXX

Well, I'm glad everyone's enjoying this so far, and that you all seem to like the concept.

Bucken-Berry: I am very glad you're enjoying this, and it's always nice to see new faces on the review boards :)

SilvrBlade: I already did a double date, so not that I don't like Felinda, it's just I don't like to repeat myself THAT much… So, MORE IDEAS!

Ranowa: Yes, how fantastic would that be? They should have them all get drunk in an episode… how fantastic would that be?

7Seven7: Uhhh… Casey's coming back for an episode… Next Wednesday… Yep… I'm pumped.

EOsvu: Thank you so very much!

So, once again, if anyone has any ideas for Fin's POV, I'd be ever so grateful. So review! Send me your ideas! It would make me a very happy camper.


	6. Warner

Warner

Melinda Warner was always amazing at the different kinds of affects the morgue had on people. Some people got freaked out, others just kind of stood back, others, while a bit uneasy around the dead, weren't as uncomfortable as others.

Silas Shag was one of those people. He had been around so many dead bodies in his lifetime that, like Melinda, he didn't mind the dead as much as others.

Right now, he was examining the body of a young girl who had been raped and then strangled only a few days ago. It was the third in a recent string of murders; M.O. was the same, and the signature was the same. It looked like New York had a serial killer on the loose.

"Do you know what she was strangled with?" Silas asked Warner as he leaned in closer to examine the neck of the dead girl on the slab.

"Not yet." Warner said. "It doesn't look like a chain, though."

"Telephone cord maybe?"

"No, the links are too close together."

Silas leaned in and examined the body. Warner took a step back and looked at his lunch date, Casey Novak, who had come with her boyfriend to examine the bodies. Casey was one of those people who stood back, kept the bodies at arm's length. She had this look on her face that she always had on when she came to the morgue; she had a look of pity and sadness for the victim, and had a bit of fear in her eyes. She always stood back, never getting to close to the body, unlike her boyfriend, who was always poking and prodding at the corpses.

"You want to wait outside?" Melinda asked Casey quietly.

"No, no, I can handle it…" Casey swallowed, her eyes fixed on the dead girl.

"Hm…" Silas leaned in again. "She was strangled from behind, by someone taller than her," He pointed to the bruises and how they sloped upward. "So she couldn't fight back…" He picked up one of her hands. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"What?" Warner asked.

"There's a little tear in her fingernail. Maybe she did get a piece of her killer… He must've cut her fingernails after…" Silas shook his head. "The sneaky bastard, we almost missed it…" He put down the hand and glanced at Warner before continuing to examine the hand again. "Can I look at the other two stiffs?"

"Victims…" Casey corrected him quietly.

Silas didn't even look up from the body. "Yeah, that's what I said."

Warner sighed. "Yeah, I'll get my assistant to take you over." She motioned to the assistant who led Silas out. As soon as they were gone, Melinda walked over to the corpse and covered it.

Casey was quiet for a moment. "He forgets they were people, sometimes."

"Sometimes it's easier to detach." Melinda shrugged.

Casey hugged her body, as if chilled. "Our house is covered in pictures of dead people; he doesn't sleep, sometimes he doesn't eat, whether it happened yesterday or five years ago, the cases, those people, they're all that's on his mind. They haunt him."

"They haunt all of us." Melinda said, speaking from her own personal experience. "While it's easy to detach, it's harder to forget."

Silas walked back in, a look of triumph on his face. "They all had manicures, nails cut to erase evidence. It was professional; a nail stylist maybe?"

"It's a good theory. I'll let the detectives know." She smiled at the two of them. "Have a nice lunch."

Silas smiled, and put his arm around Casey, leading her out of the morgue.

Out of curiosity, Warner poked her head out to look at the young couple walking down the hallway; Casey had snaked a hand around Silas' waist, and Silas pressed a kiss to the top of her head. One was callous to death, the other afraid; Melinda hoped that they would be able to help each other find a balance.

XXX

So, I only have a few POV's left, three to be exact (Tutuola, Benson, and Cabot) and if there's anyone I missed, or anyone you guys want me to write a POV for, I'd be more than happy to take a crack at it. It can be anyone else from the precinct that I missed, maybe even a victim or even a perp (Le gasp!) Hey, you're the audience! I try to make _you_ all happy!

To Bucken-Berry, maybe I'll do a one-shot or we can colab or whatever, because I actually really like that idea…


	7. Tutuola

Wow, I haven't put a note at the beginning of a chapter in forever!

This chapter is dedicated to SilvrBlade, who came up with the idea for this chapter! Now let us begin!

XXX

Tutuola

Fin wouldn't be here if it weren't for the fact that ever cent made was going towards helping little kids with disabilities.

The police commissioner had decided it would look good if the NYPD held a fair that benefited about ten children's hospitals in the state of New York.

Each precinct had to set up a booth or a ride or something. After much debating, Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit finally decided on a dunk tank. About ten minutes ago Fin had relieved Munch, who had just spent two hours at the dunk tank, and now was taunting a group of detectives from Narcotics.

"You can't dunk me, fool!" Fin yelled at Mike Sandoval.

Mike grinned his cheeky grin, and passed the baseball he was holding from his right to his left. "Yeah, you just wait and see, man!" Mike wound up, and threw the ball… and missed.

"Ha! I told you!" Fin pointed and laughed at Mike; Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever!" Mike waved his hand. "We'll be back!"

"Yeah, you're just runnin' away!" Fin shouted at the retreating detectives. "Alright who's next?"

"We are!" Casey Novak called, waving to Fin. Next to her, her fiancé Silas Shag was standing next to her, both of them dressed in casual attire, which consisted of jeans, a flannel button down with the sleeves rolled up to about his elbows for Silas and a green sweater for Casey. While seeing them both dressed down was something Fin wasn't really used too, the one thing that didn't seem to surprise him at all were the black classic Ray-Bans perched on Silas' nose; Fin had always though Silas was a Ray-Bans kind of guy.

"Oh, come on Novak, you can't dunk me, so don't even try!" Fin taunted.

"Oh yeah, we all know that." Silas laughed. "It's me you should be worried about!"

"You didn't play baseball in college!" Casey snarked back. "You just ran; I actually played softball in college!"

"Yeah, yeah we'll see about that…" Silas reached in his wallet, paid, and picked up a baseball. "Get ready to get wet, Fin!"

"That's what she said!" Casey shouted, right as he threw the ball; it just missed the target.

"Ha! Suck it, Shag!" Fin yelled to his friend, who was looking a little flustered.

"Hey, she made me miss!" Silas shouted pointing to Casey, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Sucks for you." Casey picked up a ball. "Your ass is mine, Tutuola!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Novak!" Fin stuck out his tongue. "Let's see what you got!"

Casey took aim, and threw the ball. Now, Fin had seen Casey play softball, in fact he had his ass handed to him by the redhead, so in hindsight, maybe it wasn't a good idea to taunt her _that_ much.

When the ball connected with the target, and Fin felt the seat drop out from under him, he knew he was going to regret it.

When Fin came up from under the water, he saw Casey doing some sort of dance. "Yes, I own all of your sorry asses!"

"Yeah, for now Novak, but just you wait!" Fin yelled to the ADA.

"Oh yeah?" Casey yelled to Fin. "We'll just see about that!"

XXX

Fin had finally been relieved by Elliot, after two hours of being dunked and humiliated by cops, fellow detectives, and many other people including a few bratty kids, and was now walking around the fair.

He was just about to check out a booth with some very nice NYPD sweatshirts, when he saw Silas and Casey walking towards him.

"Hey!" Casey used the hand that wasn't laced in Silas to wave at Fin. "How was your shift?"

Fin shook his head with a smiled. "Eh, it was ok; Most of my old friends in Narcotics stopped by a few times."

Silas let out a low whistle. "Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, but at least when you two stopped by only Novak got me, so it wasn't too bad."

"Like she said, I'm a runner now, not a thrower!" Silas held up his hands in his defense.

"Excuses, excuses…" Casey said, shaking her head.

"But other than the fact that Shag can't throw to save his life, how are you two enjoying the fair?" Fin asked.

"I'm enjoying it." Casey said in a matter-of-factly tone. "But mostly because most of the games we've gone to involve throwing, and thus I'm owning his sorry ass."

Even though he couldn't see Silas' eyes behind his sunglasses, Fin knew he was rolling them. "Wait until we hit up the obstacle course; I'll own your sorry ass."

"Isn't that for little kids?" Fin asked.

Silas smiled crookedly. "Well, she's always telling me I have the mentality of a five year old, so I guess it works."

The three of them laughed. "Well, I'll see you two later; you'll have to let me know who wins, ok?"

Casey and Silas smiled at Fin. "Alright, we will." They waved goodbye, and continued walking.

Fin watched them go; his marriage had been a disaster, and he while was pessimistic about all marriage now, he hoped that it worked out for them.

XXX

So, since I have nothing better to do with my life, I've decided to spoil you all ROTTEN with another chapter in same day.

So, once again, if anyone has any other character that they'd like to have a POV for, I'd be more than happy to write it for ya. So please, I like ideas! Review, send me a PM, WHATEVER! I promise I don't bite.

No, wait, I take back that last comment, I do bite when I don't get reviews. So unless you all want to be eaten *points to lurkers* REVIEW! *points to loyal reviewers* SAME GOES FOR YOU!


	8. Benson

Benson

Silas and Casey were the go-to married couple now. Not even six months married, and their marital status was already being taken advantage of.

Like right now. The only witness was to a murder was a five-year old street kid, who was so scared that she wouldn't say a word to anyone, not even Olivia, who's touch with kids didn't seem to apply to this little girl. The whole day she had been at ACS getting new clothes and food and everything else she so desperately needed, she hadn't said a single word.

Huang suggested that having Silas and Casey interview her would work better than anyone else interviewing her, as the girl would see them as surrogate parents; the fact that Casey was four months along made them an even more obvious choice.

Right now, Olivia, Casey, and Silas were all standing outside the children's interrogation room, looking at the little girl fidgeting in the chair, eyes darting around at all the things in the colorful room.

"Just… try to act like parents." Olivia instructed.

Casey let out a little snort. "It'll be like a test run." She said, running a hand over the bump in her stomach.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. You'll do fine."

Silas gave her one final nod, and then shouldered open the door, Casey on his heels; Olivia moved toward the window and turned the volume up on the speakers so she could listen in.

"Hi." Silas spoke softly, with a broad grin. "Do you remember me? I'm Silas." The little girl's eyes narrowed. "I was in the alley with the other police officers." The girl looked from Silas to Casey. "Oh, where are my manners?" He put a hand on the small of Casey's back and gently pulled her forward so she was standing next to him. "This is Casey. Do you mind if she sits? She really shouldn't be on her feet right now…"

The little girl looked at Casey's stomach, and her eyes widened; she nodded, and pointed to the chair across from her. Casey took a seat, and smiled at the girl. "Thank you."

Silas walked over to Casey, and rubbed her shoulder with his left hand; the girl spotted his wedding ring and then glanced at Casey's left hand to look at her wedding set. When she made the connection her expression seemed to soften. Silas inwardly smiled, knowing that their plan was working.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions, sweetie?" Casey asked.

She shook her head. On the other side of the window, Olivia smiled; these two were good.

"What's your name?" Silas asked.

The little girl looked at both of them for a second. "…Katie." She said at last.

"Katie…" Casey repeated. "What a pretty name."

"Thank you." Her voice was high and squeaky.

"So, Katie… What were you doing yesterday morning?" Silas asked. "Right before me and the other policemen got there?"

Katie looked at her feet, which were clad in a brand new pair of shoes that ACS had given her the day before. "I was looking for something to eat." The shame in her voice broke Casey's heart.

"I see…" Silas nodded. "And while you were looking for something to eat, what did you see?"

Katie glanced up at them. "I saw the big man yelling at the lady."

"Do you know who he is?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so. He was really big. He didn't have any hair, on his head… well, he had a big mustache."

Casey smiled. "You're doing great… do you remember anything else?"

Katie looked like she was racking her brains, trying to think of something that she had missed. "Yeah!" Her eyes lit up. "He had a tattoo. Of a dog, on his arm." She pointed to her forearm. "Right here."

Silas smiled. "Thank you, so much Katie. Hey, how about we got get something to eat?"

Katie nodded enthusiastically. Silas helped Casey to her feet, and then held out his hand to Katie; the little girl took it.

All three of them walked out of the room. Silas gave Casey Katie's hand and told them he'd be right out. Casey nodded and led Katie out; Olivia smiled at the smile on Casey's face when Katie began asking her question after question about the baby.

Silas walked over to Olivia. "You don't mind, right? If we take her out?"

"Absolutely not." Olivia smiled. "You did really well. You both did."

Silas smiled. "You really think so? Casey and I have started a bit nervous about this, what with our jobs and everything else going on-"

Olivia cut off his nervous rant and clapped him on the shoulder. "You're both going to be great parents."

Silas' grin widened. "Thanks, Liv. That means a lot."

XXX

Well, I hope you all are still enjoying this.

Still looking for more reviews, though… Chapter seven's reviews were lookin' a little bit on the lean side. I live for reviews *noms on pencil*

Other than that, I have nothing else witty to say…


	9. Cabot

Cabot

Alex Cabot looked around the room; it was the DA's annual official unofficial Halloween party, and all the usually stuffy prosecutors were dressed to the nines in their costumes. Whoever had put it together this year had done a fantastic job; they had rented out a huge dance hall, a band with a lead singer that was dressed like Elvis, and lots of spiked punch.

Alex adjusted the mask of her Batwoman costume. She had always had a soft spot for comic books and crime fighters; she saw them as kick-ass prosecutors who didn't have to play by the rules.

She was proud of her costume, as she had made it almost entirely herself, and she was glad most of the other prosecutors had actually put time into their costumes: Arthur Branch was dressed as a sheriff from the Wild West; Jack McCoy was dressed as a medieval knight; Liz Donnelly had one of the best costumes of the night though as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty.

Alex was walking through the crowd when she bumped into a woman. "Oh! I am so sorry- Alex?" The two women made eye contact, ice blue meeting emerald green. Casey Novak and Silas Shag, both of who were barely recognizable, were standing in front of her, arm and arm. Casey was dressed as Marilyn Monroe from _The Seven Year Itch_, with the iconic white dress and her now blonde hair curled and pinned up. Next to her, Silas was dressed as Buddy Holly, his black hair greased back, complete with the fifties-styled suit and black horn-rimmed glasses.

"Wow!" Casey exclaimed. "Your costume is so awesome!"

Alex smiled at her friends. "Thanks! You too! Although, I don't think Buddy Holly and Marilyn Monroe would have gone to any parties together."

Silas smiled. "At least you know who we are; That Hardwick kid asked why a high-class call girl was hanging around a nerd like me."

Alex waved her hand. "She's a kid. Her iPod's probably chuck-full of Lady Gaga and that Beaver kid."

"Justin Bieber." Casey corrected; Silas looked at her, horror all over his face. "What? Issac was complaining about him the other day! I don't listen to him!"

All three of them laughed. "So, what is Issac being for Halloween this year, anyway?" Alex asked.

"He wants to be Jimi Hendrix." Silas chuckled. "We went to Goodwill yesterday and picked up the most ridiculous articles of clothing we could find."

"Are we talkin' about the little Shag?" A voice drawled from behind them. Abbie Carmichael and Serena Southrlyn we standing there, arms linked, smiles on their on both their faces. Abbie, who invited back to the party just because she was such a riot, was dressed as John Wayne from _True Grit_; Serena was dressed as Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_. "Man, I love that kid! We need to hang out sometime!"

"You know he's four right?" Alex told Abbie. "You'd be sitting around watching Spongebob all day."

"And I'd be fine with that." Abbie drawled. "Did I tell you about the most fantastic conversation we had about Southern sports teams? For a four year old, he sure knows a hell of a lot about the Aggies."

"Wonder who taught him that…" Casey shot a look at her husband.

The song Elvis was singing ended and the crowd cheered. "You know, Buddy, you should get up there and play something." Alex suggested. "You still play, right?"

Silas shook his head. "Yeah, but I mean, I haven't played for an audience in years… Besides, I don't even have my guitar and they probably don't have a lefty one here."

Abbie pointed to the stage. "Yes they do. Apparently Elvis is a lefty." Lo and behold, right next to Elvis was a lefty Fender Stratocaster.

"Still, I'm a bit rusty…"

"Don't lie," Casey glared at him. "You were playing just the other day, and you sounded great."

Silas rolled his eyes. "My final argument: Elvis won't want to share the spotlight."

Right on cue, Elvis stepped up to the microphone and spoke. "We're gonna take a break, but thank you, thank you very much for being a great audience."

"I'm sure Elvis didn't miss that lesson in kindergarden." Abbie pushed him forward. "Now's your chance. Go get 'em tiger."

Silas glared back at the women and proceeded to fight his way through the colorful crowd.

Fifteen minutes later, the band and Elvis climbed back on stage. "If he chickened out, he's not getting laid for a month…" Casey told her friends.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, you are all in for a lovely surprise…" Elvis addressed the crowd. "Why don't you come on up here, Mr. Holly?"

Silas jogged up on stage, waving to the crowd, which was currently going nuts. "Thank you!" He said into the microphone, picking up the guitar. "Well, I'd like to dedicate this song to my wife…" He pointed out into the crowd in her general direction, and Casey knew she was blushing.

Silas took a step back, inhaled, then stepped back up. "_All of my love, all of my kisses, you don't know what you've been a-missin'…_"

The crowd danced and cheered; In the back of the crowd, Abbie and Serena were dancing together, as Alex and Casey took in the crowd.

"Since when has Shag been this good?" Abbie shouted to Alex and Casey.

"He's always been good!" Alex shouted back.

"_Oh boy, when you're with me, Oh boy, the world can see, That you, were meant, for me…_" Silas stepped back from the microphone, shouted something inaudible to the rest of the band, and began playing the solo, Elvis providing the '_dum-dee-dum-dum, oh boy!_' in the back ground.

Both Alex and Casey knew he wasn't sticking exactly to the solo, and was adding his own improvisation in to spice things up, but the crowd couldn't tell the difference; they were all too busy dancing to the music.

"Come on ladies, dance a little!" Serena shouted to her two friends.

Alex and Casey smiled at each other and then joined their friends on the dance floor.

XXX

Alex was sipping on her punch as she watched the few people left on the dance floor. Elvis was singing "You've Lost that Lovin' Feeling", a the remaining couples on the dance floor swayed gently to the music: Abbie and Serena were holding each other close and just drinking each other in; Jack McCoy was dancing with some blonde, about twenty years his junior; A few feet away, Silas and Casey were dancing, talking quietly, and laughing.

Alex smiled; they were perfect for each other. Sure, she was a little jealous at first, but now, the more she got to know Casey and the more she babysat Issac, she really saw that they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

And that was ok with Alex.

XXX

Well, I'm rapidly losing interest in this, and I only got one request, so I think I'm gonna end this right… here. Not that I didn't like your suggestion, 7Seven7, but I'd like to get working on my 9/11 tribute.

I'd like to thank everyone you reviewed, and even those who didn't; You all are fantastic and I appreciate all of you reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did :)

Well, I'm off! I hope all of you watch the new episode tomorrow where our favorite ADA returns (sorry Alex)!


End file.
